Field
This disclosure generally relates to vehicle hood shields configured to protect the front end of a vehicle, such as the leading edge of a hood, or a portion of the front fascia of the vehicle.
Description of the Related Art
Numerous types of vehicle hood shields have been developed to protect a vehicle from contact with road debris, bugs, and to deflect airflow away from windshields. These devices are also commonly referred to as bug shields or airflow deflectors. Such devices are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,929,013, 5,112,095, 5,755,483, 6,027,156, 6,752,446, 6,910,316, 7,156,452, and 8,651,554, each of which are hereby incorporated herein in its entirety.
Some vehicle hood shields can cause an excessive amount of hood flutter at high speeds. Additionally, many vehicles are produced in such a manner that hood shields using clips or other fasteners cannot be attached. In some vehicle models where the leading edge of the hood is virtually horizontal, the front fascia of the vehicle needs to be protected instead of the leading edge of the hood. Furthermore, a greater emphasis on fuel economy in vehicle design has led to the need for front end vehicle protection with improved aerodynamics.